Alphabet Drabbles
by BringOnTheWonder1997
Summary: A series of drabbles, each on a different Hunger Games character  I will have to make some up as some letters don't have a character  xx
1. Annie C

_A new idea that came to me today. I will hope to be doing the whole alphabet and soon (I have some other characters later in the alphabet already written) xx_

The darkness flashed – the horror ever present, every time she closed her eyes. She screamed. The things she saw; memories, visions of what could've been and had been, tormented every moment, waking or otherwise.

Everyone said she'd been driven mad by what she'd seen in the Arena.

She wasn't mad.

Just scared.

And all of her fears had come to pass, brutally, in front of her. The only thing that kept her sane was Finnick. And Finnick was dead.

The only reason she was living now was their child and the dreams and the _hope_.

She wasn't mad.

(She hoped.)


	2. Beetee

Like the other tributes – the _Victors_ – he'd never been the same after the Hunger Games. After being forced the kill and watch fellow tributes die in the name of Capitol entertainment, no one would be the same. At first he'd drifted, alone, helpless.

After a few Games he'd still been afloat but no longer alone. This time he'd been joined by Wiress and he clung to her like a life-raft. She was the thing that kept him afloat for such a long time. They were two halves to the same whole.

What can you do when half of you dies?


	3. Cato and Clove

_I decided to do both Cato and Clove this time. The two 'parts' kind of overlap xxx Please read and review xx_

Cato

Cato had known for a very long time that he was going to fight in the Arena. The year he'd turned seventeen – the year his training had been completed – he'd volunteered for the Hunger Games, expecting to be against 22 random tributes and Arabella, who he'd hated from the age of six. This year his own sister Maggie had been picked in the Reaping.

Only he wasn't.

Arabella had fallen ill – horribly ill – and there was only one female career tribute here (the one who had come to see him off).

Clove. Clove was like his sister.

Clove or his _actual_ sister.

Clove volunteered.

Cato knew he would never – could never – kill her.

But he hated himself anyway.

Clove

Clove had volunteered for Cato's little sister Maggie (who wasn't a career tribute and was only 13), in the place of Arabella, who was probably going to be dead by sundown. Clove couldn't help but think it was a waste of two lives.

She knew that she'd just complicated both hers and Cato's time in the Arena and that there was a decent chance that Cato would hate her for it. Cato was unpredictable – it was one of the many things she liked about him. Some people thought they were a couple but they were nothing more than siblings.

As they made their way out of District 2, to smiles and waves, she turned to face him, preparing for the hardest conversation of their lives.

Which one of them would be going home?

She hoped it wasn't her.


	4. Darius

Darius had liked Katniss for a long time. He knew he'd just joined the long string of males who also did, another in line.

Katniss was beautiful and even more beautiful for not knowing it, despite the number of others who had – the baker's son, boys in town (who admired her beauty, strength and cold aloofness), even (_especially_) her hunting partner Gale.

He tried to show his feelings – gave her good deals for her catches and looked out for Prim.

But he knew that because he was a Peacekeeper she'd never see him as anything more than a jailer.

Maybe a nice one; a friendly, flirtatious one.

But a jailer none the less.

Mockingjay's were meant to be free.

But he kept one locked in her cage.


	5. Effie T

Effie Trinket was _not_ an airhead.

She was shallow and vain and _always_ punctual and as much a model of the Capitol as she could be. She imitated the ladies of the Capitol and tried to keep up with their ever changing fashions.

It hurt less.

All of the children she had represented had died. At first she'd tried to befriend them, help them. But everyone died. By her fourth Game she knew she couldn't do anything but get them to their deaths on time.

Effie Trinket was not an airhead.

But it hurt less to pretend that she was.


	6. Foxface

She was sly. Cunning. Smart.

But she was also smart enough to play stupid. She'd practiced back in school – the District couldn't suspect her of owning a brain. That would make her dangerous.

But these Games had worn her down. She'd tried for days to stay afloat but just kept on sinking and sinking.

She wanted it to end.

She couldn't fight anymore.

The boy from District 12 was picking night-lock without a clue what it was. It would be so easy to do the same, to pretend it was an accident.

No one would ever know. Afterall no one in the Districts could own a mind of their own.

She smiled as she swallowed.


	7. Gale H

His daughter looked just like her namesake. She also acted like her, right down to the little mannerisms and odd habits, in a way that was creepy.

One day she found the photo – the photo of two people he tried to both forget and remember.

"Who are they?" Her voice was so innocently inquisitive he couldn't turn her away.

He pointed at one of the girls, "You were named after her and that was her sister."

"Why haven't I met them? I was named after her."

"One of them is far, far away so she can't see us anymore and the other one doesn't like me anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because it was my fault her sister went away. She couldn't forgive me for that even though I loved her."

"She didn't love you?" Her tone of voice was incredulous, as though asking who couldn't love her daddy.

"No." His tone was sharper than he'd hoped.

"Why not?"

"She ... loved someone else first."

She came up to him and hugged him tightly. "_I _love you Daddy."

He laughed. "I love you too Prim."


	8. Haymitch A

The screaming was louder than ever now.

It had never stopped. Before it was muted, drowned out by the alcohol induced bliss and his constant absence from the real world. He liked it muted.

It kept him sane.

Now he could hear the screaming again, the crying, pleading, the desperate sounds of life ending, he was losing his grip on the little sanity he had.

By the second day he couldn't tell whether the screaming was inside his head or outside it anymore.

By the third day he stopped caring. No matter what happened, without the alcohol, the screaming never _ever_ stopped.


	9. Iona E

Her life had been one of her own making. She had been born in a well off family and had never gone hungry whilst growing up. She'd been best friends with Maysilee Donner and her sister (who had later gone on to marry the mayor). Her life had been good.

The year she turned sixteen it went downhill. Maysilee was chosen for the Games. She never came back. Her niece Madge looked so much like her it hurt when Katniss brought her by.

She'd had many marriage proposals but in the end it had come down to the baker's son or a 'lowly' pauper boy from the Seam. She hadn't chosen which of them could provide for her, would do well in life. She'd chosen the one who had made her happy.

And the singing made her happier than anything else.

Her parents had never spoken to her again.

Even when her husband had died, leaving her with two children, and she had practically gone catatonic, she didn't go to them for help.

Katniss, her eldest, had become the head of the family. _She_ was far stronger than her mother. On the day of Prim's first Reaping she had been so worried (at Katniss' first Reaping, she had been too far out of it to worry).

Prim had been chosen.

And Katniss had volunteered.

She decided that Fate had decided that she'd had too nice a childhood and she needed to make up for it.

She only hoped that Fate wouldn't take it out on her children.


	10. Johanna M

Johanna was good at art. Good at being creative. In another life, before Panem had existed and it just been North America, she would have been able to share her talents with the world, to be praised for them.

Each and every form of creativity (forbidden or otherwise) had been explored by her in her youth, before the Games. Before the insanity had crept upon her in the sinister dreams and whispers that came in the dark nights.

She needed her creativity to survive; both now, alive (if this half-life could be called living) and back then in the Games.

It wasn't luck that she'd survived the Arena.

Acting was just another form of art.


	11. Katniss E

It had been a long time since Katniss had let down her emotional shield. The thought seemed to hurt her. Gale sometimes received it when he probed too deeply and her mother, Iona, received it regularly (though some couldn't blame Katniss for it, with how she reacted to her husband's death). The only person Katniss always let in was Prim.

The two sisters were complete opposites. Prim shared herself with the world whilst Katniss barricaded herself against it.

During the Hunger Games she had realised what an advantage playing the star-crossed lovers would give her. She acted emotional to the best of her ability.

She never noticed when her walls started to crumble.

She only felt the after effects.

And it was _wonderful_.


	12. Lavinia

"Put that there."

She nodded and moved to do so, tucking her long red locks over her shoulder as she went.

"Carefully."

If she could still talk, she would've pointed out (as respectfully as possibly – it was still the Capitol) that she was doing it carefully. There was an exasperated sigh. "Faster!" But if she went faster, she would be less careful. There was no winning with these Capitol women. People from the Districts were rarely so demanding.

Some of the time she couldn't tell if she blamed the Capitol or herself for her predicament. At times like this, the blame was squarely placed on the Capitol.

But some of the time, in the back of her mind, the voice of the Capitol still lived, ingrained from childhood. It, _this_,was her own fault.

This was the price of stupidity (_rebellion_).


	13. Madge and Mags

Madge

She sighed. School had been even lonelier recently, with the Reaping having been only a few days ago and Katniss – strong, brave, _fearless_ Katniss volunteering for little Prim. No one from 12 had volunteered in years.

Katniss was the only friend she had. Being the daughter of the Mayor of District 12 meant she lived a privileged but lonely life. She doubted Katniss realised that she was Madge's only friend – that without her, like now, life was dull, repetitive.

Katniss didn't have friends.

But she was Madge's very best friend.

Madge only hoped she wouldn't have to watch her die.

Mags **(posted 1****st**** May 2012)**

Annie had been chosen. Sweet, innocent Annie who jumped at shadows since her own Hunger Games. She had been chosen for the 75th Hunger Games Quarter Quell. Mags knew that this time she wouldn't survive. She was too fragile from her last Games.

And Finnick couldn't lose her.

Not many knew Finnick was her godson. She'd known his mother since they were children.

She was old now. She'd had enough of life. She'd seen too much of the Capitol's cruelty. Maybe she could save Annie from seeing some.

And maybe she would die.

But both Finnick and Annie were worth it.


	14. Nina

_I invented this one (and one for I if you couldn't tell). Nina is a Gamemaker. _

A pang of sympathy rose up in her before she quashed it mercilessly. It wouldn't do to feel sorry for them – for some of them it was their own fault they were in there. They'd volunteered.

But when someone as young as the girl from District 11 was competing she couldn't help herself. Sometimes she hated herself, on days like this. But she did it anyway – it was this or starve. And now that she was in she couldn't get out. The Capitol didn't like people getting away with their dirty little secrets.

Looking at the screen, the star-crossed lovers and the tiny weightless twelve year old, the pity rose up again.

She was only playing the Game.


	15. Octavia

Fashion was her 'thing'. She didn't have many 'things' and not many people to share with them. She had friends (of course) but as a child the only things she could talk to were her pet mice. They couldn't betray her secrets, her rebellious thoughts. She'd grown out of them quickly.

It was her first year doing the Games and the first time she truly felt involved. Before it had simply been sponsoring and betting and cringing at the tributes outfits. She'd been honoured to have been chosen.

Then she met Katniss. So brave, so uncaring (of both her appearance and her fate).

She couldn't help but think of her traitorous conversations with the mice. Maybe she had been smarter when she was younger.


	16. Presidents

_Please can I have some more reviews. Or else I might have to stop updating for a few days (sorry to hold them hostage but I want some feedback of some of my more recent chapters) xx_

Snow

He wasn't evil. Not really.

He followed in his father's and grandfather's footsteps, running the Games. He took pride in his work – keeping order – but not pleasure. He did what he needed to do to keep order in their society. Sometimes that was hard.

Without the submission of the Districts, their world would collapse. Their world would crumble. And to keep them submissive they needed the Games.

It wasn't really his fault. Not truly. He was just following the rules set up by his predecessors, no matter what. The stakes otherwise were just too high.

He was playing the Game as much as anyone else.

Coin

_She_ was evil. She hadn't always been but her impressionable mind and the innocence of her youth had long since been destroyed by the manipulations of the Capitol. She had grown up in a world that was broken.

And that was the Capitol's fault.

They'd been taught of the atrocities of the Capitol had caused, all her life, and she'd seen it with her own eyes.

It wasn't her fault.

She was what they'd made her. A chess game always needs two sides or else it ends.

And for some reason, the Capitol wasn't content with winning.

It wanted to keep on playing.


	17. Quentin

He sponsored every year. There was rarely a reason or a particular District. Most years he just closed his eyes and picked randomly. Normally he didn't choose anyone from the Career Districts; he liked to give the others a chance. Some _hope_.

They so very rarely lived.

And if all he could do to help their survival was give them some hope he was damn well going to do it.

This year he couldn't decide who to sponsor. The disabled boy? The little girl from 11? The girl who volunteered for her sister?

His wife had chosen in the end.

Every year she complained about the waste of money.

Looking at the Girl on Fire, this year he didn't think they had.


	18. Rue

Rue had lived a happy life, especially compared with some of the other Districts. She still had both her parents, many siblings and only rarely went hungry. She worked. The job was hard but she liked it. That was rare.

And best of all was the singing.

The mockingjays loved to sing and there were plenty of them in District 11. Singing made her feel free, made her feel alive, happy.

Katniss didn't sing often – she could see that. But when she did, it was the most beautiful thing Rue had ever heard.

She smiled as the world went black.


	19. Seeder

_You almost didn't get this tonight - my Internet is mostly down. But I posted it while I can xx_

She'd seen how worried Katniss had been about Rue's family. It had calmed hr few fears – the Mockingjay was as kind as she was made out to be. The world – the _Districts_ had hope again. And this hope had proved her worth – survived the Hunger Games, openly defied the Capitol. She was strong.

And so Seeder joined the Alliance.

The Alliance which Katniss herself did not know existed, using her as a figure head for a rebellion that was yet to start. But when Katniss knew about it, she would fight. Seeder could tell that. She was a fighter.

Her only regret was that she wouldn't be able to see it happen.


	20. Thresh

He hadn't known her that well. But she was determined and sweet and innocent, fairy-like, and even though he wanted – _needed_ – to win, he didn't want to hurt her. She was so little, so fragile.

Something about her drew others to her, begging for protection.

He didn't like liars.

He definitely didn't like killers, despite the fact that this Game was making him one. _She_ had been a killer before, used to the hunt. She had also been a liar.

That made him angry. And when he got angry things got broken.

Like necks.

He spared the Fire Girl.

For the fairy who was just another casualty in these Games.

_I've finished all of the chapters – do you want me to update more than one a day?_


	21. Ulana M

She was nearly thirteen. Elliot was fourteen. It wasn't fair – he knew what her parents had done during the war and the Freedom. Apparently she was too young. Too innocent, her mother had once said to her father.

But not ignorant. Even now, after the Freedom, life was not picture perfect. Life was still difficult. But less cruel.

She knew unspeakable horrors had happened, she knew from her history lessons. She noticed how the older citizens looked at her parents with unexplained awe. But she didn't know why.

She'd never met her Aunt Prim.

Casey had never met her father.

Her parents had horrific nightmares.

And she was going to find out why.

That night Ulana Mellark learned the truth.


	22. Vick H

Even as a child he hadn't been innocent. All his life, all he could ever remember was the constant fight for survival. His eldest brother had been the man of the house for as long as he could remember. Innocence played no part in his world.

He supposed he was lucky in that way. Prim and Katniss weren't. He had his mother, his brothers and his sister. Katniss had lost her father, her mother and finally her sister. Her 'boyfriend' had been captured and tortured and Vick's own brother Gale might have been responsible for her sister's death.

He'd gone hungry, lost his father and lost his home.

He decided that there were worse things than losing your innocence.

But his children wouldn't find that out.


	23. Wiress

_I know I said I was going to post more than one a day but it's exam season. However (since I'm on w) I'll try to have them all posted by Monday – probably one later, I'm doing French revision at the minute._

She and Beetee worked together. She knew she couldn't function on her own anymore. Maybe he could. But she couldn't. They were Nuts and Volts. Nuts _and_ Volts.

They were a team. Every time she heard it she couldn't hate the names for the offence they were intended to provoke. Every time the words were spoken they were reminders of the fact that she wasn't alone. She had someone to support her.

The someone she'd needed when she came out of the Games. The kind of someone that in this world was rare, to be untainted by the greed and fear and _hopelessness_.

Teams were rare in this world of isolation, misunderstood.

But Wiress was part of the best team ever. And soon everyone was going to see why.


	24. Xavier

He'd won his Games once.

His mother had been so proud. So had his District. It hadn't been anything special. Hide for a while and wait for everyone to kill each other off, the Careers in particular. After a few days it was down to four of them and he showed his skill with a knife.

One of the other three hadn't even tasted his blade. She'd died of exposure.

It had been a long time ago – almost 15 years. But the memories still haunted him.

He was a Mentor now.

Doomed to help other tributes, get close to them, _like_ them and know in the end at least one of them was going to die.

He couldn't win their Games for them.

But he could teach them how to play.


	25. Yorrick

He was an old man. He'd lived longer than most, much longer. The Hunger Games had started only one or two years after his birth and he'd grown up seeing the shock and terror on people's faces as their friends were killed. As the decades passed, the shock became less and less. It was all part of the routine now.

He couldn't tell if it was a blessing or a curse.

He'd known the little girl – Rue. She had been nice and friendly and far too ready to help one old man in this cruel world.

He'd lived for so long.

He whistled.

He didn't know what would happen next but he hoped. Maybe next year, at the expense of one lonely old man's life, the twenty four tributes would live.

And his life was worth much less than that.

He'd lived far too long. It was time someone else got the chance to live.


	26. Zelda

She had been so excited at the news. Perhaps it wasn't sensible of her to be but she was. The Girl on Fire – the poor, determined girl – she probably hadn't coped well with her time in the Arena. She was loose in the Capitol!

She spent a few minutes thinking about it before getting dressed in her newest, fashionable outfit and feather adorned hat. It might be early but she had a fashion show to get to and as unfashionable as having to queue was, if she had to she wanted to be at the front of it..

She stepped out onto the street.

Her last thought as the world went black was that the fugitive Girl on Fire was standing in her front garden!

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed who I've not PM'd back or reviewed without signing it, particularly gingerroot15, miyame-chan and wjjmwmsn5 (who reviewed nearly every chapter). I'll have an author's note up soon explaining an idea I've had with this story if you wouldn't mind reviewing your opinion once it's up (sadly I have loads of exams and homework so I might not be until the weekend when I've started on my idea) xx_

_EnglandBabe1997 xx_


	27. Aimee S

She'd been brought up watching the Hunger Games. It was particularly important for her family, her family having started them. Her grandfather controlled the Capitol and she loved him. He was her family.

She knew even she wasn't safe.

Her grandfather had the most control.

And he answered to the demands of the people who lusted for blood, for pain. He couldn't stop their want for the suffering of others; merely contain it to the Arena. Ultimately it wasn't his fault and there was absolutely nothing he could do.

But whenever she heard them crying, screaming, _gloating_ about their kills, she hated the Games.

And even though she loved them, she hated her family for making them play.

_I've already added Mags (she's with Madge) but I know you can't tell if I add them like that, so I'll post them as separate chapters xx_


	28. Finnick

The Games – the _Capitol_ – had given him Annie.

He'd loathed them and they'd haunted him and he'd suffered a year of pain for every day he'd spent in the Arena. He'd been forced into a deception so elaborate he'd stopped knowing where it began, and so many of the Districts wouldn't have recognised him if he acted like he had before the Games.

They were doing that to Katniss and Peeta as well. As they'd done to so many others.

He loathe them, abhorred them. They'd ruined his life, his dreams. They allowed hope before systematically destroying it.

But he couldn't truly hate them.

They'd given him Annie.


	29. Glimmer

She knew she was going to die.

She relied on her sexuality, on her ability to manipulate her appearance and manner to get what she wanted, to lure them in like bees to a honey pot. To get in with the careers and to live as long as possible.

She was beautiful.

She knew how to put on a show. And everyone else knew it. They knew how dependent she was on her perception. Her weakness.

She was vulnerable.

Her death was imminent with the destruction of her beauty. Her name, glittering and sparkling, drew others to her like moths to a flame, like bees to a honey pot.

And they could all see right through her.


	30. Idris

Rue was dead. His eldest daughter and the one most like him, both in looks and personality. She'd been killed for their entertainment. For them to watch and bet and laugh as she cried. As she died. And despite his seething anger, he blessed the Girl on Fire for easing Rue's passing.

She had deserved it.

She had been the sweetest girl in the world, and far too innocent for it. Even their Games couldn't take that from her. She had been so innocent for this world. Too innocent.

The Fire Girl wasn't innocent. But she had the same spunk as his daughter. And these Games were breaking her spirit, breaking all of them.

It needed to stop.

Maybe it was time to say that.


	31. Prim

She cried at night. She sobbed for the what if's and what could's and all the things that were just a little closer to coming true now than ever.

She'd been picked for the Hunger Games. That moment had been all her dreams come true. Her worst dreams. And even in those nightmares she'd never imagined what happened next, even though she should've – she knew her sister.

Now she cried in relief. She was safe. The chances of her being picked again were even lower than her being picked in the first place. She also cried for her sister.

She couldn't decide whether the tears were for the fear of her coming back someone else or for her not coming back at all.


	32. Linna A

_This in response for gingerroot15's request but I changed it slightly because I can't see their society letting a woman work in the mines, particularly if there is another form of income. (Gingerroot15 PM me if you have a problem) xxx_

He'd never noticed her. And now he never would.

She'd worked in the bakery a long time, with her mother and six younger siblings to support, and watched him twice as long. He wouldn't ever notice her.

He was too busy watching Katniss Everdeen, the girl who did that same as she did but somehow received recognition for it. In some ways they were quite alike, both their father's lost in the same mining accident and having to provide for their mothers and younger siblings.

Sometimes she hated the parallels. It reminded her that he didn't like her for her.

Peeta never noticed her.

But she never stopped hoping that he would.


	33. Marvel

He'd always liked her.

He knew she knew. He knew it was a sign of emotion, a _weakness_. He knew that it could get him killed. And once she'd been so beautiful he hadn't cared.

But he cared now. His life hung in the balance and she would use his weakness to tip the scales further out of his favour.

He would play along. Make her think he was still in her grasp, for nothing other than the lovely look of surprise on her face when she realised, his last triumph against her.

When she died he pitied her. She was a strong warrior, you had to be in District 1, but her main strength was her beauty.

He'd been right.

Losing her beauty had been her death.


	34. Cinna

_So for the wait xx I was distracted by other fandoms xx_

He's not allowed to bet. That rule was invented in the sixth Games after a designer was caught trying to sabotage the Games for his money. And most of the time, not that he'd ever say it, he wouldn't bet on them.

Then he meets _her._

She's glorious. Magnificent. Fiery.

And with his help she's that for the world to see.

She has a spark, one the Capitol has already squashed in so many others. That spark is hope. The kind of hope that hasn't existed for decades.

He can't bet.

But if he could...

He'd bet his life on her.


	35. Shara

She didn't know what she'd done wrong.

Not at first

All she'd done was make some innocent comments, some innocent comments taken horribly out of context. Comments that were dangerous, both to her and the Capitol.

They'd taken her.

Her brother.

Her two sisters.

She was the only one left now.

They'd taken her.

They'd taken her hope. Her dignity. Her voice, that was oh so dangerous to them. That threatened their power.

She would never speak again.

They'd succeeded with their aim.

All thoughts of treason were silenced.

All of her was silent.

She was as good as dead.


	36. Brutus

_I've not had many reviews for the last few chapters xx If I don't get many for this chapter I'll stop writing and change this one to complete xx_

They were _the_ Victors. Most of the Victors came from his district and there were plenty of them. District 2 had to hold a competition each year to find the Victor that would train that year's tributes.

Brutus had won the last 4 years.

The year that everything had changed he'd had two tributes that were interesting but not particularly original. The boy was good but cocky. Aggressive.

The girl – Clove – was interesting.

She was on the edge of insanity and her cruelness unmatched. She'd loved her knives more than her own life.

It was a shame she had died.


	37. Delly C

She'd lived her whole life in 12. Her father was a merchant and her mother worked so she'd lived a better, richer, life than most. She'd been well cared for and fed.

Then her best friend had been chosen for the Games. She knew that he'd gone in with his crush – she'd known all about his obsession with Katniss.

Then the Peacekeepers had been replaced and the fences rebuilt until home became more like a prison.

But she'd lived a better life than most. She just couldn't quite remind herself of that fact.

Not while she watched her District burn.


	38. Atala

She'd worked for the Capitol for ten years. She'd grown up in 2, and she'd completed all of the training that her District put her through. She hadn't wanted to be in the Games herself. They'd called her too weak for that.

But she wasn't weak, she was kind. At least for her District. The others would still call her heartless.

But she cared.

Not that she'd ever show it – she was still from 2. It was ingrained.

Every time one of them lived – just that little bit longer – she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. They were _alive_. But most of them would be dead in the end, and much more painfully.

But she still was just that little bit proud.

She couldn't tell whether it was with herself or with them.


	39. Caesar F

He couldn't tell what to make of the tributes some years.

Some were transparent - like the boy from 2 in the 74th. He was fierce and twisted and wasn't hiding it.

Some were more difficult - like the girl from 11 the same year. She seemed so sweet and innocent and he'd expected her to die quickly, no matter what he said or wanted. She was cunning though, more than she'd shown. It was the same with the girl from 12 - though the fire should've given her away as something special.

He liked most of the tributes.

But he liked the ones that were good actors the most.


	40. Posy H

Dreams were strange things. Most of the time it was difficult to tell the difference between them and reality. Unless it contained really bizarre things, like growing a new limb or being attacked by a strange and dangerous creature. But with the Capitol even that could happen.

_Her_ dreams were of fire.

She had only been a child when her home burnt to the ground and she watched people she knew scream in agony as they died.

She remembered the fuss that had been made of the girl on fire. Even her brother.

Her memories didn't believe that fire was worth it.


	41. Tigris

She was forgotten. In this time that was easy. Not like before, in the days her grandmother used to tell her about, when everyone existed - before the Capitol.  
>It was good to be different in the Capitol.<br>But not too different.  
>They were hard to control.<br>She'd crossed that line, gone to the extremes.  
>And for that she was shunned.<br>Forgotten.  
>They were all hypocrites.<br>She'd make them remember her.  
>All she'd ever wanted was to be noticed. Helping the Girl on Fire was the only way she was sure to be remembered.<br>She feared not existing more than she feared death.


	42. Claudius T

He'd always loved the Hunger Games - right from when he was a child. All through his education all he'd ever wanted was to work with the Games. When he'd gotten the job as the announcer he wasn't ashamed to say that he'd squealed - many people dreamed of working in the Games, few succeeded. He was one of them.

At first he hadn't been presenting the main Games - he'd been doing small background stuff.

Sometimes he felt sorry for the kids - the small ones, the ones who hadn't volunteered. They were to be pitied. He rarely pitied the ones who had volunteered themselves to die. They didn't deserve it.

But some of them did.


	43. Titus

**This is probably quite confusing, darker than normal and an atrocity to the English language – as half of these words don't actually co-exist together xx Please read and review (and tell me if it's too confusing) xx This is for quiet-little-wallflower xxx Hope it lives up to her expectations x**

The only thing left was the Hunger. The Games had stopped a while ago, and so had the fun. Now it was just survival.

Hunger. Eat. _Hunger_.

Blood.

Hunger_lust_ for blood.

They were all dead, each of them, their blank faces drifting through his head, each a brief and confused thought, overshadowed by the _hunger_.

By the blood.

Blood on his hands.

Blood on his teeth. Blood streaming in rivulets down their faces like tears, but from gouges not eyes.

Hunger.

Blood hunger.

Blood lust.

Wipe their faces from memory by the hungerlust and the feast.

The feast of their faces.


	44. Skyler

**This one is from a past victor xx Please read and review xx**

She loved the Games. Once, as a small child she'd been told, she'd hated them. The blood and violence had scared her. It was strange to think that, once, the Games had unsettled her and she had refused to watch.

Now she thrived on them.

It was blood and pain and fear and everything she'd ever suffered in her life. She _wanted_ to compete.

She didn't even care if she won.

But she was from a career District. To be allowed to volunteer she'd have to train.

And train she had.

Her worst nightmare came true.

She survived the Hunger Games.


	45. Luce

**I tried this from a different perspective xxx Please read and review xx**

Luce was only six but she was smart. She saw things quite clearly – as clearly as her childish mind perceived things. Other people loved the Hunger Games. They loved the emotions it provoked so much they allowed themselves to be manipulated, even though a quarter of them knew it.

Luce couldn't put this into words – but she saw it.

She hated the Games, the emotions. All she saw was people, normal people, getting _hurt_ and other people enjoying it. She hated it.

People were so selfish they didn't care.

(One day Luce would be a staunch supporter of Katniss Everdeen.)


	46. Aspen R

**This is the second to last chapter xx**

She knew she was going to die. She'd never expected to live, never expected to win. She hadn't even expected to even be in the Games, but life didn't listen to what you expected or what you wanted. It tended to hear it and then screw up all of your plans anyway.

She couldn't decide who was going to win these Games. Usually she'd say one of the career tributes - possibly the guy from one. But this time there was something odd.

There was something odd about the guy from 12. He seemed stronger than most of the usual contestants from there - she'd watched them cry in fear on the television and watched them lose sponsors because of it.

It wasn't like she could bet on who was going to win.

She wouldn't be around to hear it.

But if she could, she had a feeling she would've chosen Haymitch Abernathy. He was different.


	47. Gavin T

**This is the last chapter - I don't think that I can go any where else with this xx**

He couldn't decide whether it was better to be in the Games or to be one of the one's left behind. If you went into the Games and died then everything ceased to matter - you weren't hungry, you didn't have to watch your family grieve.  
>But if you weren't in the Games you watched all of that but you were alive - for as long as you had your wits and a couple of friends willing to break the rules. You could live in hope. Hope that things would get better.<br>Peeta had been his best friend for a long time. They knew everything about each other, including Peeta's gigantic crush on the Everdeen girl - the one who had volunteered he pitied his friend for that.  
>Then Peeta's name had been called.<br>And, looking at Peeta's terror-stricken face, he still couldn't decide.


End file.
